Brothers Stick to the End: Prequel
by RaneyLee
Summary: Prequel to 'Brothers Stick to the End' After an arguement with Rapheal, Leo leaves. Meanwhile, his brothers are attacked. [UNDER REVISION]


Hey, guys! Remember 'Brothers Stick to the End'? Well, I'm finally getting chapter one of the prequel up. YAY!!! It's about time that I did. I've had the first two chaps in my Turtles folder over summer. Okay, those who haven't read 'Brothers Stick to the End' you can either read it first or wait til I get this entire story up THEN read it. That might be a while, so I'ld consider reading the frist story then this. Don't worry, it won't take long to read it, ask those who have read it!! K, here we go... Oh, yeah, and these chapters are a bit longer, just to let ya'll know.  
  
Disclaimer: We all should know that Kevin and his partner, I forgot his name, owns the turtles, not me. And who ever sees the new show, e' me and tell me about it!! I won't able to see it!! *cries*   
  
~~~Brother's Stick to the End: Prequel~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
"Listen, Raph..."  
"No, Leo! I'm not going to listen! I've had enough of you and your tellling me what to do!! I'm tried of it! Of you always on my case!" Raphael stormed towards the door, grabbing his hat and coat.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Leonardo asked with his arms crossed.  
"Out," Raph growled.  
Donatello and Michealangelo looked back and forth at the two from their place on the couch. Splinter wasn't here at the moment, so there was no way to stop the arguement without getting hurt. Leonardo calmly walked forward and placed a hand on the door as Raph started to open it.  
"Move, Leo," Raph growled out.  
"No Raph. I don't want you leaving. It's me that's leaving this time. Maybe I'll stop by April's and escort Splinter back on the way home," Raph was shocked and wasn't able to protest before Leo left with his coat and hat.  
"O... kay..." Donnie muttered.  
"Yeah..." Mike agreed with a nod.  
Raph sighed as he bowed his head. Don got up and went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Raph snapped, shaking Don's hand off.  
He went to his and Mike's room, slaming the door shut. Mike leaned back in the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his arms behind his head. Donatello sat back down beside him, turning Mike's Nintendo on and handing him the frist player controller.  
"Here. Let's play a while. I'm bored," Don explained.  
"Okay! Pick your player frist," Michealangelo offered. (An: very polite to one another, aren't they?)  
"Alright..."  
  
~~2 hours later~~  
  
"Awww... geeze... Let's call it quits. This is getting aggitating," Don groaned, letting the controller drop in his lap.  
"Yeah, bro. It's starting to bore me, too," Mike yawned, "Hey, shouldn't Leo be back by now?"  
"Should be, but..." Don was interrupted as the door was kicked open.  
  
~Meanwhile: 2 hours earlier~  
  
Leonardo stormed down the sewer tunnels, steaming mad at his brother. Usaully, he wouldn't be so steamed, but this time Raph had crossed the line. (An: Don't ask me on what. I don't know myself. I guess we have to use our immagination here...) Climbing out of the sewers, he headed for the nearest bar. It wasn't like him to go off and get drunk, but who cared? It wasn't the frist time he got drunk and it wouldn't be the last. Finding what he was looking for, Leo entered and went straight for the bar.  
"What would you like?" the bartender asked as he sat.  
"A few beers would suit me fine," Leo muttered.  
"Coming right up," within a minuite, Leo had what he had asked for and started slowly drinking it, enjoying the drinking running down his throat.  
No wonder Raph likes going off to a bar sometimes. Helps cool off the system and helps you NOT to think! For once, I don't about causing shame to the family. Leo polished off three more, paid, and headed out the door. He took the long way to April's to let the drink take it's toll. By the time he'd reached his desination, he was stumbbling over his on two feet, but didn't care. He just didn't care at all.  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
Well, there's chapter 1. I told ya' it would be longer. Review, please. Thank ye kindly. ^_^ See ya'lls. Oh, and one more thing. If you like the Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, then go check out my MD/TMNT crossover! Chow! 


End file.
